


Captain America's Song

by Ellidfics



Series: Captain Fraudulent:  The Outtakes [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broadway, Captain America - Freeform, Hamilton - Miranda - Freeform, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, Other, filk song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics
Summary: "Dear Cap:"Thanks again for backingHamiltonback when it was still a mixtape.  I couldn't be more honored."If you ever change your mind about Cap musical, let me know.  Here's one of the songs I'm already working on.""Yours,"Lin"





	Captain America's Song

Letter from Lin-Manuel Miranda to Steve Rogers, dated January 10th, 2015, enclosed in the same Fedex envelope as two front row seats to the _Hamilton_ opening night at The Public Theater in Manhattan.

_Dear Cap:_

_Thanks again for backing _Hamilton_ back when it was still a mixtape. I couldn't be more honored._

_If you ever change your mind about Cap musical, let me know. Here's one of the songs I'm already working on. See you on opening night!_

_Yours,_

_Lin_

 

Captain America's Song

America!  
It's the land of the free  
Took some serum, some rays, and scrawny little me  
Now Frenchmen are dancing in the streets of Gay Paris  
Thanks to Captain America.

I'm the only American the Germans all fear  
They call me a devil, I'm just a soldier  
They have bombs, they have planes, they have terror  
But they don't have me  
They run from my reputation.

And do you know who the hell I am?  
Yeah do you know the hell I am?  
Do you know who the hell I am?  
I am Brooklyn's own shield-slinging Captain Goddamn America.

I told the doctor I hate bullies wherever they're from  
Killing the weakest only leads to pogroms  
We're fighting to free all oppressed people, not just some  
So follow me into the fight.

Adolf led his country straight into hell  
He yelled and he lied and he dropped his bombshells  
Now the Allies are plowing through Europe, it's his death knell  
So follow us into the light.

And do you know who the hell I am?  
Yeah do you know the hell I am?  
Do you know who the hell I am?  
I am flag waving liberating Captain Goddamn America.

I gave up my dreams to turn the war's tide  
Woke up in a future I can barely abide  
I did what I had to, our freedom demanded my life  
I'll never regret my decision.

So I stand as a hero, America's pride  
I am known the world over, and the world is wide  
To my my love and my friends and all those I left behind -  
I refuse to regret my decision.

And do you know who the hell I am?  
Yeah do you know the hell I am?  
Do you know who the hell I am?  
I am plane crashing world saving Captain Goddamn America.

(Do you know who the hell I am?) Who the hell I am?  
(Do you know who the hell I am?) Who the hell I am?  
(Do you know who the hell I am?)  
I am shield-slinging liberating  
World saving flag waving  
Freedom loving Nazi punching  
Captain Goddamn America.

 

_Dear Lin,_

_I'm the one who's honored. Go ahead and write the rest._

_Thanks._

_Yours,_

_Steve Rogers_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Readers with sharp eyes will remember that Steve had decided to back a Broadway show on the advice of his old friend Sally Carlisle in [Captain America's Infinite Playlist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1755853/chapters/3753151). The musical was, of course, _Hamilton_ , which Steve loved once he got used to all the cursing.
> 
> 2\. This is based on [Ben Franklin's Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVmVVkbx3jE), a song Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote for _Hamilton_ that was never used. I wrote this filk solely out of love, and because I think a Captain America musical written by Lin-Manuel Miranda would be magnificent.


End file.
